Et Merlin créa Facebook
by CaptainePoppins
Summary: Albus Dumbledore vous a envoyé un poke ! ... Albus Dumbledore vous a envoyé un poke ! ... Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vous a envoyé un PUTAIN de POKE ! Minerva McGonagall : Albus, vous me renvoyez UN poke, je vous coupe les mains. ... ... Albus Dumbledore vous a envoyé un poke ! TOUJOURS EN COURS
1. Password: killAlbus

**Bonjour/bonsoir à toutes/tous!**

Ce qui suit est un délire. Mais... genre, _vraiment_ un délire. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je l'ai écris pour me sortir un peu du stress du bac et des révisions, _toussa_... Donc c'est à un niveau d'intelligence relativement moindre, c'est CENSÉ être drôle (pour l'avoir fait lire à quelques personnes avant de me décider à le poster, ça fait visiblement rire, mais je reste dubitative quant à mon humour - qui craint !).**  
**

**Disclamer: **Facebook pas à moi, J.K. Rowling détient tout les personnages, les conneries qui vont suivre sortent globalement de mon cerveau. Je sais que de nombreuses fictions existent sur ce même thème (Facebook, donc) pour en avoir lu beaucoup. Du coup, je sais que je n'innove pas. Et il se peut que certaines de mes "blagues" soit de la rediff ou ressemble beaucoup à quelque chose que vous avez déjà lu, mais franchement, j'ai un peu eu la flemme d'aller vérifier que je ne reprenais rien.

Bref, des bisous. Bonne lecture!

LOLA.

* * *

**I. Password: killAlbus**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **a rejoint **Facebook**.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** est maintenant ami avec **Minerva McGonagall**, **Severus Rogue **et **47 autres personnes.**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **a posté un nouveau **statut **:

Comment fait-on pour poster un message, euh, non, un statut sur cette plate-forme des plus originale ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **A peine deux jours qu'il est sur Facebook et il me désespère déjà...

**Severus Rogue : **Attendons de le voir tenter de poster une photo de profil, Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Merlin tout puissant... Que dieu nous vienne en aide !

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** aime « _Voldemort veut détruire le monde pour récupérer son nez. Qui se dévoue pour lui dire qu'il est né comme ça ?_ »

**Severus Rogue :** Des fois Abus, je me demande comment vous avez pu vaincre Grindelwald, comprendre les noirs secrets de Lord Voldemort, inventé et dirigé l'Ordre du Phénix et posséder deux des trois Reliques de la Mort...

**Albus Dumbledore : **Le talent, mon ami. Le talent... Et une pointe de sorbet au citron !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

A comme...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis et Apprenez à être intelligent en cours de route.

**Severus Rogue** et **5 autres personnes **aiment ça.

* * *

**Filius Flitwick **a posté un nouveau ****statut **:**

Tiens, je viens de voir passer Sibylle dans les couloirs. Une première depuis des années !

**Pomona Chourave :** C'est fou, je viens de la voir passer devant ma serre numéro 2, à l'instant même !

**Filius Flitwick : **Impossible, ma chère. Mon bureau se trouve à l'opposé du votre. Vous avez du inspirer trop de toxine pendant votre dernier cours avec les septièmes années !

**Pomona Chourave : **… Sibylle Trelawney n'est pas vraiment la personne que je m'attend à voir après avoir inhalé trop de toxine... Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuel, soit dit en passant !

**Severus Rogue : **Et les passages secrets, ça existe... C'est Poudlard, ici ! Pas le placard à balais de Potter.

**Pomona Chourave**, **Albus Dumbledore **et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Filius Flitwick : **Pour ce qu'elle connaît du château, vu le temps qu'elle y passe...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ne soyez pas mauvaise langue, Filius. Son troisième œil à sûrement du lui indiquer leur existence...

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Severus Rogue**, **Filius Flitwick** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Vous êtes diabolique, Minerva !

**Severus Rogue :** … Serpentard refoulée. Je l'ai toujours dis.

**Aurora Sinistra :** Vous êtes bien mignon à vous chamailler comme ça, les enfants, mais je crois qu'il est temps de s'inquiéter. Notre professeur de divination vient de débarquer dans ma tour d'Astronomie. Je crois qu'elle... hurle ? Pleure ?

**Severus Rogue :** Hm, « chamailler » est un terme si puéril...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Il vous sied à merveille, Severus !

**Severus Rogue : **Oh, vous ! Je me passe très bien de vos commentaires ! Et, oui eh bien, ma chère Aurora, laissez-là donc pleurer et hurler comme il lui plaît, sa boule de cristal a du lui annoncer que demain il pleuvrait de l'acide trifluorométhanesulfonique... ou que le Xérès serait à jamais éradiquer.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Non vraiment, je ne la vois plus... je crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter, là...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ne cherchez plus, Aurora, je l'ai trouvé. Elle vient de passer devant ma fenêtre.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Fenêtre ? Vous ne voulez pas dire « porte », plutôt ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **J'ai beau porter des lunettes, Albus, je sais encore faire la différence entre une porte et une fenêtre, nom d'un dragon !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Bon, bon...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Eh, vous attendez quoi pour réagir ? Qu'il pleuvent des gallions ? Venez m'aider !

… _A FEW MOMENTS LATER …_

**Albus Dumbledore : **Bien. Sibylle est à l'infirmerie. Vous avez eu une réaction exemplaire, Minerva ! La rattraper ainsi à quelques centimètres seulement du sol... A croire que vous avez hésité un court instant... Mais, Merlin soit loué, elle n'a rien d'autre qu'une crise de panique, selon Poppy.

**Severus Rogue :** Zut...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je reviens de ses appartements... Severus ?

**Severus Rogue : **Oui …?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Auriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, Severus mon ami, à voir avec le grand chien noir qui est en train de dormir sur le lit de ce cher professeur Trelawney ?

**Severus Rogue : **Non.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous auriez au moins pu faire l'effort d'être convainquant !

**Severus Rogue : **Puisque je vous dis que je n'y suis pour rien !

**Filius Flitwick : **En tout cas, c'était brillant ! Celui qui à fait ça est un génie.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'était moi.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Pff... Comme si on aurait seulement pu vous croire, Albus. Vous êtes incapable de faire ce genre de... blagues. C'est pathétique de tenter de vous attribuer un mérite aussi moindre !

**Severus Rogue : **Pour résumer : _fail_.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mais c'était bien joué, Filius. Même si nous savons tous que seul Albus pouvait tomber dans le panneau. Malheureusement pour nous, Severus est encore assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser avoir par ce genre de piège.

**Severus Rogue : **Hey ! Je suis là, je vous rappelle !

**Aurora Sinistra : **Bah quoi ? On parle de vous, ça devrait vous plaire.

**Severus Rogue : **Vous dites du mal de moi, nuance.

**Aurora Sinistra : **On a dit que vous étiez intelligent. Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous faut de plus ?

**Severus Rogue : **Unique, splendide, inégalable...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous avez oublié modeste.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Quoi ? Vous allez aussi me dire que vous prenez mal le fait d'être assez intelligent aux yeux de vos collègues ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je le prend mal.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Pauvre petite chose.

**Aurora Sinistra**, **Filius Flitwick**, **Pomona Chourave** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Allez vous faire voir...

**Minerva McGonagall :** Et poli, avec ça !

…

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait ça, Severus. Je n'ai même pas besoin de preuves...

**Severus Rogue :** Tant mieux pour vous.

…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous auriez au moins pu avoir la décence de l'assumer !

**Severus Rogue : **Mais c'est qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher, la mégère ! Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Je ne vais pas assumer quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Non mais !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mmouais...

* * *

**[CONVERSATION INSTANTANÉE]**

Harry Potter :

Euh Sirius ? La prochaine fois que tu passes à Poudlard, évite de t'endormir sur le lit de Trelawney s'teuplait. Elle a bien faillit nous faire une syncope.

Sirius Black :

[Sirius est momentanément indisponible ; veuillez attendre qu'il ait finit de rire ; merci]

* * *

**Severus Rogue → Minerva McGonagall :**

Ai-je rêvé ou avez-vous réellement échangé des civilités avec Peeves, Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je n'ai pas « échangé des civilités avec Peeves », je lui ai juste parlé sans crier. Nuance.

**Severus Rogue :** Et que pouvez-vous donc dire à Peeves sans hausser votre jolie voix ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** … Comment dévisser proprement un lustre.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

**Septima Victor → Filius Flitwick :**

C'est un x² qui se promène dans une forêt. Soudain il perd son ². Pourquoi ?

**Filius Flitwick : **Parce qu'il s'est prit une racine !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

Vous viendrez bien boire le thé avec moi, Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Non.

**Severus Rogue**, **Aurora Sinistra** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Et Merlin inventa le râteau.

* * *

**Severus Rogue **a posté un nouveau ****statut **:**

Non mais quelle idée, vraiment ! Je vous l'demande ! Qui, par tous les diable, QUI a eu l'ultime bonne idée de faire brûler des feuilles de parchemin dans tous les placards de Poudlard ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Peeves, j'imagine. Je vous croyais assez intelligent pour le deviner.

**Severus Rogue : ** Même un fantôme à besoin de complices pour incendier TOUS les placards de Poudlard.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Pas tous. Ils n'ont pas réussi à incendier la Salle sur Demande.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ne ramenez pas votre confiture, Albus ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Quant à vous, Severus, ne vous avisez même pas de penser que les élèves auraient pu faire une telle chose.

**Severus Rogue :** Humpf, non, ils sont trop stupides pour une idiotie aussi complexe. Et puis de toutes manières, ils sont presque tous partis en vacances.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Tss...

**Albus Dumbledore :** Bref. Tous les appartements et ailes sont inutilisables. Seules deux pièces n'ont pas été touchées par le sortilège de « protection aquatique ».

**Severus Rogue :** C'est stupide, comme nom...

**Aurora Sinistra : **On vous a pas demandé votre avis, à vous. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas franchement glorieux...

**Albus Dumbledore : **Hey ! Je tente d'attirer votre attention sur notre situation dramatique. Donc, BREF !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Tout ce que Albus veut dire, très chers collègues, c'est qu'il nous faut trouver un endroit où dormir. Soit... les seules pièces qui ne sont pas touchées par la protection magique contre les incendies qui, je tiens à le préciser, ne s'arrêteront que demain à midi.

**Severus Rogue :** 10 points pour Gryffondor. Bien Minerva, vous avez lu « l'Histoire de Poudlard ».

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Argus Rusard** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** [soupir]

**Filius Flitwick**,** Aurora Sinistra**, **Septima Vector** et **5** **autres** **personnes** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Est-ce-que vous avez seulement compris qu'il n'y a que deux pièces utilisables ?

**Filius Flitwick :** Quoi ?!

**Pomona Chourave :** Pardon ?!

**Aurora Sinistra :** QUOIIII ?!

**Septima Vector : **C'est une blague ?!

**Albus Dumbledore : **M'a niqué mon annonce, celle-là...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Nous transformerons donc la Grande Salle en dortoir pour les élèves, sous la surveillance de leurs préfets, et nous-même utiliserons l'infirmerie.

**Severus Rogue :** … Attendez. Est-ce-que cela veut dire que nous allons tous dormir dans la MÊME pièce ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** 10 points pour Serpentard...

**Severus Rogue : **Je préfère encore dormir dans le lac plutôt que dans la même pièce que vous !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Eh bien allez en parler avec le Calamar, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonté, il vous prêtera une couverture d'algues pour que vous n'attrapiez pas froid.

**Aurora** **Sinistra** aime ça.

**Aurora** **Sinistra :** Oui Severus, allez s'y, ça nous débarrassera au moins de votre humeur exécrable.

**Severus** **Rogue :** Je vous manquerais au bout de quelques simples petites minutes.

**Minerva** **McGonagall :** Je chérirais chaque seconde que vous passez loin de moi. Plus encore que tout l'or du monde.

**Aurora** **Sinistra :** _Owned_.

**Albus** **Dumbledore :** Pardonnez-moi Severus, mais si j'étais vous, je le prendrais très mal. Venant d'une Écossaise – une Écossaise qui pèse toujours ses mots, qui plus est ! –, ce genre d'expression est plus violente qu'une insulte directe.

**Severus Rogue :** Je vous ai pas demandé votre avis, à vous !

**Poppy Pomfresh :** J'ai le choix ? Je veux dire, c'est MON infirmerie...

**Albus** **Dumbledore :** C'est MON école, ma chère Pompom.

**Poppy Pomfresh :** C'est MA tisane miracle que vous buvez quand vous êtes malade.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'est MON argent que vous encaissez chaque mois.

**Poppy Pomfresh : **C'est MON aide que les élèves réclament en cas de besoin.

**Minerva McGonagall :** C'est MON pied aux fesses que vous aller joyeusement recevoir si vous n'arrêtez pas ces enfantillages.

**Severus Rogue : **C'est MON sommeil que vous n'aurez pas intérêt à troubler si vous tenez à vos vies.

**Poppy Pomfresh :** [soupir]

**Albus Dumbledore :** [soupir]

**Minerva McGonagall :** Comment faites vous, Severus, pour dire des choses aussi inutile ?

**Severus Rogue :** Je vis avec des gens qui me rendent apathique et niais.

**Aurora Sinistra : **C'est vous qui nous rendez apathiques et niais...

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Albus Dumbledore**, **Poppy Pomfresh** et **4 personnes** aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue :** Bande d'ingrats...

...

**Albus Dumbledore :** Bon ! Je prend le lit près de la fenêtre !

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

Vous viendrez bien faire une partie d'échec avec moi, Minerva ?

_Posté il y a deux jours._

**Severus Rogue **: Et Merlin inventa le vent.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Albus Dumbledore** et **14 autres personnes **aiment « _Peut-être est-ce vrai, peut-être pas, mais un fait demeure : quand Voldemort le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampoing._ »

**Severus Rogue : **Je proteste ! C'est grotesque ! Mes cheveux sont magnifiquement propres.

**Minerva McGonagall : **est indisponible pour le moment, ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire.

**Aurora Sinistra :** Je ne sais même pas si vous savez ce qu'est une « salle de bain », Severus !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Voyons, mesdames, un peu de compassion ! Tout le monde n'a pas le temps de passer des heures à se laver. Et puis, ce cher Severus est tellement demandé.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Pas par les femmes en tout cas !

**Severus Rogue : **Pour ce qu'elles peuvent m'apporter, je m'en passe très bien !… Depuis quand savez-vous faire de l'ironie, Albus ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous déteignez trop sur notre Directeur, Severus.

**Severus Rogue : **Ah, je me disais aussi, il n'a pas pu apprendre ça tout seul !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Pourquoi tout se retourne constamment contre moi ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Parce que vous êtes un imbécile ?

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Pourquoi tant de haine, ma chère Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Relisez mon commentaire précédent...

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Severus Rogue :**

B comme...

**Severus Rogue : **Bande de Brutes Baveux Barbus Bossus Brillant d'imBécilité.

**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je dois dire, Severus, que vous ne manquez pas de créativité !

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

* * *

**Pomona Chourave**, **Filius Flitwick**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **31 autres personnes **aiment « _Faire exploser le pont de Poudlard pour défoncer des ralfeurs_ », « _BOOM!_ », « _Piertotum Locomotor ou comment donner vie à une centaine d'armures pour défendre Poudlard _», « _Ensorceler des pupitres et les faire se balader dans le collège pour qu'ils tabassent des Mangemerde_ » et **6 autres pages similaires**.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Hm...

**Aurora Sinistra : **Ne cherchez pas, Albus : vous n'aurez jamais autant de classe que Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore → Minerva McGonagall :**

Je suis si fière de vous, Minerva ! Bientôt, vous prendrez la place qui vous est due, en tant que mon successeur, et je suis convaincu que vous réaliserez de grandes choses !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ma première action en tant que Directrice de Poudlard sera de brûler votre tableau.

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

**Severus Rogue :** _Owned._

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **participe à un nouvel **événement **: _**La Marche des fiertés : Gay Pride sur le Chemin de Traverse**_

**Dolores Ombrage :** Merlin, on aura tout vu...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Merlin était gay, vous savez...

**Dolores Ombrage : **Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Minerva !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Moi ? Me moquer d'une personne aussi graisseuse que vous ? Comment oserais-je ? Mais peut-être n'avez-vous jamais eu l'occasion de vous plonger dans les fabuleux manuscrits de Geoffroy de Monmouth...

**Minerva McGonagall : ***gracieuse. Je voulais dire « gracieuse », ne vous méprenez pas.

**Dolores Ombrage : **Hm, euh, je... c'est-à-dire que si mais enfin, ma mémoire me joue de malheureux tours quant à cet ouvrage !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mais bien sûr...

* * *

**[CONVERSATION INSTANTANÉE]**

Severus Rogue :

Il me coûte, je dois dire, de venir jusqu'à vous pour une telle chose, mais... Merlin était-il vraiment gay ? Je veux dire, les manuscrits de Geoffrey de Monmouth et tous les écrits moyenâgeux ne stipulent jamais une telle chose. Aurais-je loupé un détail ?

Minerva McGonagall :

Ce que vous pouvez me faire rire, parfois, Severus !

Severus Rogue :

Ravis de l'apprendre...

Minerva McGonagall :

Bien sûr que Merlin n'était pas gay ! Du moins il aurait pu l'être, mais nous n'en savons rien. L'homme était entièrement dévoué à sa cause, à son devoir, à sa magie somme toute, il n'avait clairement pas le temps de s'intéresser aux êtres humains en général dans ce sens là.

Severus Rogue :

Je me disais aussi ! Mais avez-vous seulement réfléchit à la jouissance que ressentira Ombrage en vous secouant ses preuves sous le nez lorsqu'elle aura trouver que vous vous êtes moqué d'elle ? Ou pire, lorsqu'elle pensera que vous êtes réellement convaincu de ce que vous lui avez dit ce qui, dans un tel cas, prouverait combien cette femme ne connaît pas le second degré.

Minerva McGonagall :

Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus. Les manuscrits en question sont enfermés dans des archives moldues. Vous croyez franchement que Dolores Ombrage déplacera son énorme postérieur pour aller vérifier une chose aussi absurde chez des moldus ?

Severus Rogue :

Vous êtes diaboliquement intelligente, Minerva.

Minerva McGonagall :

Et vous êtes un amateur, mon cher.

Severus Rogue :

Humpf !

**Severus Rogue **s'est déconnecté.

Minerva McGonagall :

Pauvre petite chose [rire diabolique].

* * *

_Probablement une suite, ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent. J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Une pitite review ? *regard de Dobby*_


	2. Password: I'maLemonPie

Donc j'ai finalement écrit une suite. Surtout parce que le premier chapitre a suscité de bonnes critiques et que je ne me voyais pas laisser cette fiction avec une seule petite partie. Et vous êtes plusieurs à avoir réclamé une suite, doooonc...

Merci **beaucoup** pour vos reviews et je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir fait rire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant.

Que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas écris pendant des révisions, mais pendant des cours - je suis terriblement sérieuse... Merci aux personnes qui m'ont encouragé pour le bac, je l'ai eu avec mention !

J'ose dire que j'ai un peu plus affirmé mon style personnel sur ce chapitre-ci, même si je le répète, c'est assez compliqué vu toutes les fictions qui existent déjà sur cette même base.

Que la force soit avec vous;

LOLA.

* * *

**II. Password : I'maLemonPie**

* * *

**Severus Rogue**, **Minerva McGonagall **et **17 831 996 autres personnes** aiment « _Miss Teigne paralysée : +1 pour le Basilic _»

**Argus Rusard : **Sans cœur.

**Severus Rogue : **Sans magie.

**Argus Rusard : **Sans ami.

**Severus Rogue : **Vous pouvez parler !

**Argus Rusard : **Non, moi j'ai Miss Teigne, du coup.

**Minerva McGonagall : **+1

**Aurora Sinistra : **+1

**Pomona Chourave : **+1

**Filius Flitwick : **+1

**Minerva McGonagall : **Démolit par Argus Rusard. Vous venez de toucher le fond, Severus.

**Poudlard **aime ça !

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** a partagé un **lien **:

_La triste et belle histoire de Douglas Nicols :_

Tôt ce matin, Monsieur Douglas Nicols, 102 ans, ancien secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie Nobby Leach, s'est éteint dans son sommeil. Après une belle vie, une belle mort, nous pouvons le dire, car ce noble monsieur s'est endormis du sommeil éternel dans les bras de sa moitié de toujours, sa femme, Margaret Nicols, qui l'embrassa une dernière fois avant que l'ancien secrétaire ne...

Pour plus d'informations, voir l'article sur **La Gazette du Sorcier**.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'est comme cela que je veux m'éteindre, **Minerva**. Dans mon lit, entouré de mes amis, et avec votre baiser pour dernier au revoir. [yeux humides]

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ça peut s'arranger. Le baiser, je ne promets pas, mais on verra sur place. Bon, vous voulez faire ça quand ? Mardi ? Non, mardi c'est impossible, mon petit neveu va se faire arracher ses dents de sagesse et il faut que je l'accompagne. Ou... hm, je peux peut-être demander à Severus d'y aller à ma place. Ça vous dérange si Severus n'est pas là ? Bien sûr que ça vous dérange, vous aimez bien ce graisseux en culottes courtes. Hm... Bon, je peux décaler mon rendez-vous de jeudi, si vous préférez. Ou, non, écoutez, faisons-le dimanche, j'aurais le temps de régler un peu de paperasse, comme ça ! N'oubliez pas de stipulez que je suis REELEMENT votre successeur dans le testament, surtout !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Mais... Mais... Mais...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Toujours envie de mourir en ma compagnie, vieille branche ?

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore : **est partit pleurer.

**Severus Rogue : **Ou comment casser en un instant le rêve d'un vieux fou.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **→ ** Aurora Sinistra :**

C comme...

**Aurora Sinistra : **Cessez Ces Calembredaines ô Combien Clownesque

**Minerva McGonagall** et **Severus Rogue **aiment **ça**_._

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **→ ** Minerva McGonagall :**

Je suppose que si je vous propose de venir boire un verre avec moi, Severus se fera une joie de me rappeler combien Merlin sait inventer de nouvelles choses... ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Hm... Cela dépend du verre en question.

**Severus Rogue : **Et ben ! On progresse à ce que je vois !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Oh vous ! Vous n'avez que ça à faire de surveiller les conversations des autres ?!

**Severus Rogue : **En revanche, vous, vous n'avez visiblement rien d'autre à faire que d'aller boire un verre avec le Directeur.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Je passerais outre ces commentaires. Je crois, Minerva, avoir un Glen Grant de 56 restant. Ou est-ce de 46...

**Minerva McGonagall : **! Je serais devant votre bureau dans deux minutes.

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.

**Severus Rogue : **Quand on a les bons arguments, aussi...

**Albus Dumbledore : **Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Seriez-vous jaloux ?

**Severus Rogue : **De qui, au juste ?

**Albus Dumbledore : **Êtes-vous jaloux que Minerva boive un verre avec moi et pas vous ou... êtes-vous jaloux de ne pas boire, VOUS, un verre avec moi ?...

**Minerva McGonagall : **De vous à moi, Severus, vous êtes sans doute plus dans sa ligne de mire que je ne le serais jamais.

**Severus Rogue : **!

**Albus Dumbledore : **Voulez-vous vous joindre à m... nous, Severus ?

**Severus Rogue :** Merlin tout puissant...

**Albus Dumbledore **et **Minerva McGonagall **aiment ça.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

Je viens d'avoir une idée brillante, mes chers collègues !

**Severus Rogue : **Que Merlin nous vienne en aide...

**Albus Dumbledore : **J'ai dit que j'avais eu une idée brillante !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Oui mais « brillant » peut être lié à « illuminé », et vos idées d'illuminé, j'en ai par-dessus la tête !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Vous pourriez au moins faire preuve de curiosité...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Oui eh bien... L'expérience m'a appris à ne pas être curieuse vis à vis de vos idées.

**Severus Rogue : **De toute manière, il nous l'exposera tout de même, Minerva. Alors rien ne sert de reculer l'échéance.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Très bien Severus, vous l'aurez voulu, nous allons l'écouter. Mais vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Et si vous ne le faite pas, je vous assure que je vous prouverais à quel point les Mangemorts peuvent être médiocres en matière de torture face à ma personne.

**Severus Rogue : **Albus, surtout, taisez-vous.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Eh bien, en fait, je compte mettre en place des travaux pratiques pour les sixièmes années.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Trop tard. Continuez, Albus.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Le but serait donc qu'un groupe d'élèves de deux maisons différentes travaillent sur un laps de temps à définir sur un dossier qu'ils présenteront à l'écrit et à l'oral. De même, la brillante idée de mélanger deux matières différentes m'est venue. Il y aura donc un thème portant sur les Sortilèges et la Botanique et un autre mélangeant les Potions et la Métamorphose(*).

**Minerva McGonagall : **…

**Severus Rogue : **Et pourquoi pas la Divination et le Quiddicht avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, pendant que vous y êtes ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **…

**Albus Dumbledore : **J'ai déjà fait signer les documents pour mettre en place cette épreuve par le Ministère. Je vous donnerais évidemment plus de détails pendant la réunion de pré rentrée et vous n'aurez plus qu'à chercher des thèmes à proposer à vos élèves. Ce sera fort amusant !

**Severus Rogue : **…

**Pomona Chourave : **…

**Filius Flitwick : **…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Severus, je vais vous tuer. Je vais vous écorcher vif, puis vous soigner, puis vous noyer, puis vous réanimer, puis vous torturer, puis vous empoisonner, puis vous noyer à nouveau.

**Pomona Chourave **et **Filius Flitwick **aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **Je crois, Minerva, qu'à ce stade... je vous laisserais faire.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **→ **Filius Flitwick :**

D comme...

**Filius Flitwick :** Dindon.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Pourquoi est-ce toujours plus drôle lorsque les gens m'envoient sur les roses ?

**Severus Rogue**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **3 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **On se le demande...

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **→ **Minerva McGonagall :**

« GWERZ », Minerva, ça n'existe pas !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mais puisque je vous dis que si !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Hm...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mais quelle mauvaise foi !

**Albus Dumbledore : **Moi au moins je ne triche pas...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, Albus.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Gwerz : ballade, complainte chant breton contant une histoire depuis l'anecdote jusqu'à l'épopée historique ou mythologique.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Jepariquevousl'avezinventé...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Achetez-vous un dictionnaire. Néophyte.

**Filius Flitwick : **Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer au Scrabble avec elle, Albus...

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **a posté un nouveau **statut **:

Et que se passerait-il si un élève venait à découvrir que nous sommes sur Facebook ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Il disparaîtra soudainement pendant plusieurs jours et Argus découvrira son cadavre dans les cachots de Poudlard pendant son nettoyage quotidien des chaînes de tortures de Serpentard. N'est-ce-pas Severus ?

**Severus Rogue : **Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Je pense que lui effacer la mémoire serait amplement suffisant.

**Severus Rogue : **Ce serait moins drôle.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous ne toucherez à aucuns cheveux de ces enfants, infâme créature.

**Severus Rogue : **Mais... C'est vous-même qui m'avez donné l'idée, Minerva !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Une personne aussi respectable que moi ? Comment pouvez-vous suggérer une telle chose ?

**Severus Rogue : **Vous n'avez qu'à relire votre commentaire !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ce n'était qu'un brillant moyen pour prouver au monde combien vous avez un esprit pervers et sombre.

**Severus Rogue : **Oh, c'est tellement Serpentard de votre part !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ne m'insultez pas plus, je vous prie.

**Aurora Sinistra :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, je pense que le monde est bien au fait de la cruauté de Severus.

**Severus Rogue : **Cruauté ? CRUAUTÉ ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez un peu loin ?

**Aurora Sinistra : **Non.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'était froid.

**Severus Rogue : **On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, à vous.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Hey ! C'est mon statut !

**Severus Rogue : **Statut confisqué. Allez-vous-en. Où en étions-nous ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Severus, enfin, vous allez faire pleurer le petit Albus !

**Severus Rogue : **Si vous saviez comme cela ne m'atteint pas.

**Albus Dumbledore : **C'était froid.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Laissez les adultes parler entre eux, Albus.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Mais, mais, mais !

**Albus Dumbledore : **[boude]

**Severus Rogue : **Bien, maintenant que nous en sommes débarrassés, je ne suis PAS cruel.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous avez presque mit un P au devoir de Miss Granger parce qu'elle avait malencontreusement oublié que le sous-règne de l'asphodèle était les tracheobionta.

**Severus Rogue **: Je lui ai mis un E.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Seulement parce que j'étais à côté de vous ! Et elle méritait un A.

**Severus Rogue : **Comment pouvez-vous savoir ? Vous êtes professeur de potions ? Vous avez lu son devoir ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **…

**Severus Rogue : **Vous avez lu son devoir.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Comme si j'avais le temps de vous surveiller, j'ai énormément de travail, vous savez ? … Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous surveiller.

**Severus Rogue : **Oh vous ! Je vous interdis de toucher à mes copies !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je n'arrêterais que lorsque vous m'aurez prouvez que vous êtes capable de faire preuve d'objectivité dans la correction de vos copies.

**Severus Rogue : **Humpf !

**Aurora Sinistra : **Cruel, comme je disais. Je vous admire, Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall **aime ça.

* * *

**Horace Slughorn **→ **Minerva McGonagall :**

Je suis navré ma chère ! Je m'en veux terriblement ! Me pardonnerez-vous jamais ?

**Albus Dumbledore : **Ne vous en fait pas Horace, laissez-lui le temps d'avaler la pilule, c'est tout.

**Filius Flitwick : **Que s'est-il passé ? Minerva à l'air terriblement contrariée.

**Horace Slughorn : **C'est de ma faute...

**Severus Rogue : **Qu'avez-vous fait, Horace ? Vous avez essayez de la convaincre que le monstre du Loch Ness n'existait pas ? Ahh, j'aurais dû vous prévenir de ne pas aborder ce sujet, elle y est particulièrement sensible.

**Horace Slughorn : **Oh non, non, je ne m'y essayerais pas !

**Severus Rogue : **Oh par Merlin, vous avez essayé de la séduire ?!

**Horace Slughorn : **Non !

**Filius Flitwick :** Severus, arrêtez de raconter des sornettes. Continuez, Horace.

**Horace Slughorn : **Eh bien, vous devez savoir combien je n'aime pas les chats.

**Severus Rogue : **Ouhh je crains le pire.

**Horace Slughorn : **Et hier je suis tombé sur ce chat dans un couloir alors, hm... eh bien, alors j'ai paniqué et je lui ai lancé un sort et je l'ai enfermé dans un... dans une boîte dans un placard de Poudlard. J'avais complètement oublié l'Animagus de Minerva et je ne m'en suis souvenu que ce matin en ne la voyant pas au petit-déjeuner.

**Filius Flitwick : **Oh.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je vous entends rire à l'autre bout du château, Severus, c'est un nouveau record.

**Severus Rogue : **Et moi je vous entends grincer des dents, ma chère !

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Argus Rusard** et **7 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Severus Rogue **→ **Minerva McGonagall**

Comment va votre dos, Minerva ? Passer une nuit entière dans une boîte sous votre forme d'Animagus, cha n'a pas dû être très confortable.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** → **Minerva McGonagall**

Quel est donc le placard en question, d'ailleurs ? Je souhaiterais y installer mon temple dans lequel j'irais prier à la gloire d'Horace pour avoir réussi une telle prouesse.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** → **Minerva McGonagall :**

E comme...

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment, Albus.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Eeeeeerh.

* * *

**Severus Rogue **→ **Minerva McGonagall**

Je trouve cela triste que les élèves ne puissent pas profiter d'une telle aventure. Je pourrais peut-être leur raconter si jamais ils ne sont pas assez attentifs dans mon cours.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous n'oseriez pas !

**Severus Rogue : **Oh ? Vous me connaissez si peu ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je savais que votre vie avait si peu de valeur, mais qu'elle le soit également à vos yeux me surprend.

**Aurora Sinistra**, **Albus Dumbledore **et **10 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Outch !

**Severus Rogue : **Vos paroles puériles ne m'atteignent pas.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Essayez seulement d'ouvrir la bouche à ce sujet devant les élèves, jeune homme, et vous regretterez cruellement votre effronterie.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Ohhhh cela devient TELLEMENT intéressant !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ce n'est pas un jeu, Albus !

**Severus Rogue : **On se sent menacée, ma chère ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je ne me donnerais même pas la peine de répondre à cette provocation.

**Severus Rogue : **Snob.

**Albus Dumbledore **aime **ça**.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **→ **Minerva McGonagall :**

Comment va votre main, ma chère ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Oh eh bien de rien. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma Directrice Adjointe explose un verre d'une seule main.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la Directrice Adjointe est poussée à le faire.

**Severus Rogue : **Je m'étonne que vous ayez retiré le possessif, Minerva.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Je m'étonne que vous soyez toujours en vie. Après tout, c'est de votre faute si Minerva s'est blessée.

**Severus Rogue : **Pauvre petite chose.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Pas la peine de nous rappeler que cela ne vous atteint pas.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Severus, vous n'auriez pas dû m'impliquer dans votre petite blague. Minerva, sachez que je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette histoire !

**Severus Rogue : **Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

**Aurora Sinistra : **Petit Severus est devenu grand.

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Minerva McGonagall **et **6 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Poppy Pomfresh : **Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? Les élèves paraissaient perturbés par son annonce, ce matin. Et Minerva n'a rien voulu me dire, seulement que ça lui était destiné.

**Severus Rogue : **Vous n'aviez qu'à être là.

**Albus Dumbledore : **« Le Directeur m'a chargé de vous transmettre une nouvelle règle à appliquer dès à présent : il est interdit à tout élève, professeur ou personne de passage à Poudlard d'enfermer un chat dans une boîte au sein de l'école Poudlard. »

**Poppy Pomfresh : **Merci bien.

**Albus Dumbledore : **Je suis sûr, Severus, que Dolores trouverait l'intention particulièrement touchante de votre part.

**Severus Rogue : **Arh. Dommage qu'elle ne soit plus à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Votre commentaire transpire le sarcasme.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Du reste, Minerva, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu garder tant de contrôle alors qu'on se moquait ouvertement de vous !

**Severus Rogue : **Pas tant de contrôle que ça, elle a tout de même fait explosé son verre de jus de citrouille, qu'on se le dise !

**Aurora Sinistra : **Eh bien si cela avait été à propos de moi, j'aurais au moins protestée, et Minerva n'a pas dit un seul mot ! … Non, en fait si cela avait été à propos de moi, je vous aurais massacré sur place.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Trop de témoins.

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Pomona Chourave **et **12 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Votre heure viendra, Severus. Un grand homme a dit « No, I will be the pattern of all patience; I will say nothing »(*). Ma vengeance tombera à l'instant où vous vous y attendrez le moins.

* * *

(*) Bon alors, ce concept est celui des TPE, que subissent les Premières (moi, traumatisée par cette épreuve ? Poh du tout!). Et l'idée n'est pas de moi, en fait, mais reprit de la fanfiction d'un mouflon nommé **Bergère** (« Quand on se torture l'esprit » pour celles qui se demandent) et j'avais adoré l'idée en lisant sa fanfiction est c'est juste terrible à reprendre ! Cette histoire n'est pas terminée !

(*) Euh, Shakespeare, **King Lear**.


	3. Password: always

**Merci, merci, toujours merci.**

* * *

**III. Password: always**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **a changé son nom en **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**.

**Severus Rogue **a commenté cet **évènement **:Mais… pourquoi ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore :** Parce que c'est plus « cool ».

**Severus Rogue : **Non. Vous avez juste l'air stupide.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Quand n'a-t-il pas l'air stupide ?

**Severus Rogue :** Rude.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Eh bien je le laisserais malgré tout parce que MOI, je trouve cela « cool » !

**Severus Rogue :** Puéril.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore :** Je suis sûr que vous savez faire des phrases entières, Severus.

**Severus Rogue :** L'ironie vous va si mal, Albus.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** : Vous voyez, quand vous voulez !

**Severus Rogue : **Phrases courtes. Faciles à comprendre. Pour Vous. Et vous me faites perdre mon temps.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** : Les points vous rendent si sévère, Severus. Utilisez des virgules, comme Minerva. Elles rendent les gens adorables.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. ADORABLE !

**Severus Rogue **aime **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Vous non plus, imbécile.

**Severus Rogue :** Je ne vous permets pas !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je me fiche de ce que vous permettez ou non. Stupide.

**Severus Rogue : **Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. STUPIDE !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Si fait. Les preuves vous accablent.

**Severus Rogue : **Ah oui ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Oui. Votre répartie est absolument inexistante. Et quelle personne avec un tant soit peu de matière grise irait demander « pourquoi » pour n'importe quel sujet à Albus Dumbledore ?

**Aurora Sinistra :** Owned.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, s'il-vous-plait.

**Severus Rogue :** Le monde ne me comprend pas.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Victime. Stupide.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** aime **ça**.

* * *

**Severus**, **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** vous a envoyé un **poke **!

* * *

**Severus**, **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** vous a envoyé un **poke **!

* * *

**Severus**, **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** vous a envoyé un **poke **!

* * *

**Severus Rogue** → **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore :**

Cessez de m'envoyer des pokes, Albus. C'est d'un manque d'intérêt total et vous me faites perdre mon temps. Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Severus**, **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** vous a envoyé un **poke**.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** → **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore :**

Si vous m'envoyez un nouveau poke, je jure au nom de Merlin que je glisserais un poison fulgurant dans vos immondes sorbets au citron à votre insu et vous mourrez seul et dans la douleur.

_Posté il y a une heure._

**Severus Rogue : **Bien.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall **→ **Severus Rogue :**

Dites, vous avez trouvé une idée pour ces TPE ?

**Severus Rogue : **NON PAS ENCORE.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Ça va, pas la peine d'être agressif…

**Severus Rogue : **JE NE SUIS PAS AGRESSIF § LA TOUCHE MAJUSCULE DE MON CLAVIER EST BLOQUEE §

**Pomona Chourave : **Severus, je vous conseille de partir vous cacher très loin. Minerva est… très en colère.

**Severus Rogue : **JE N4AI RIEN FAIT §

**Pomona Chourave : **Albus était avec nous dans la salle des profs et bien sûr, lorsqu'il a vu que Minerva vous avait envoyé un message… eh bien, vous connaissez Albus ! Il est allé voir de quoi il en retournait. Enfin bref, lorsqu'il a vu ce que vous aviez écrit, eh bien, il a éclaté de rire tellement fort qu'il a recraché tout son thé sur Minerva.

**Severus Rogue : **OH. JE VAIS ALLEZ VOIR SI LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES A BESOIN DE MON AIDE…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Courez, jeune homme, courez vous réfugier dans les jupons de votre Maître. Il pourra peut-être réparer votre touche majuscule. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de notre CHER DIRECTEUR.

**Aurora Sinistra**, **Pomona Chourave **et **4 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore** → **Minerva McGonagall :**

Je suis navré, Minerva, mais le Ministère a officialisé sa nouvelle règle. J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop vos cours, ma chère.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Quelle bande d'andouilles incompétentes ! Ils ne réussiront rien dans leur vie de benêts primitifs.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Eh bien, à vrai dire, ils ont déjà réussi puisqu'ils ont tous un poste au Ministère…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Je vois votre air terriblement lassé à travers votre commentaire, c'est fou !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Joie.

**Severus Rogue : **Si vous avez terminé de vous chamailler, je peux savoir de quoi diable vous parlez ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Si vous offriez un tant soit peu d'attention aux réunions de professeurs, vous le sauriez.

**Severus Rogue : **Je n'accorde pas d'importance aux êtres dotés d'une intelligence inférieure à la mienne.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous avez été aussi long à répondre pour une chose aussi banale que ça ? Quand je disais que votre répartie était nulle.

**Severus Rogue : **J'avais une potion sur le feu ! Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Bon vous allez me dire ou vous attendez que je vous apporte le cadavre des jumeaux Weasley en guise d'offrande ?!

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Du calme, mon petit !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous devenez plus intéressant quand vous êtes énervé. Hm…

**Severus Rogue : **Je vous hais. Je vous hais, je vous hais.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Peu importe. Toujours est-il que le Ministère a officiellement décrété que vos cours ne doivent plus se présenter sous forme de « séquences » mais de « séances ».

**Severus Rogue :** … Mais, euh…. Pourquoi ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Parce que le mot séquence, je cite, « perturbe les élèves dans la structure complexe du terme ».

**Severus Rogue : **… On a plus le droit de dire « séquence » parce que les élèves ne savent pas écrire ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Pour résumer.

**Severus Rogue : **C'est aberrant.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Plutôt, oui.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Je vous trouve un peu durs. Je suis sûr que les élèves savent très bien écrire « séquence ».

**Aurora Sinistra : **A vrai dire, non.

**Severus Rogue : **Je l'ai trouvé écrit, dans une copie de Gryffondor, « scéquence ».

**Minerva McGonagall : **Un de vos Serpentard l'avait écrit « sékence », alors s'il-vous-plait…

**Severus Rogue : **Et un cinquième année de Gryffondor l'a écrit « sèckance » !

**Aurora Sinistra : **« Saikhanse » et « sécquensse » en l'espace de deux pages sur une copie de Serpentard. Et il a aussi fait une faute à son nom de famille.

**Severus Rogue : **Je me place au-dessus de ces nigauds. Je sais écrire séquance.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous venez d'écrire « séquance ».

**Severus Rogue : **C'ETAIT UNE FAUTE DE FRAPPE !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Votre agressivité dirait que non.

**Minerva McGonagall **et **Aurora Sinistra **aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **Albus, taisez-vous.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

12.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **aime **ça**.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

48.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **et **Filius Flitwick **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

256.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, **Filius Flitwick **et **Aurora Sinistra **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

574.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **6 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

807 !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **13 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

1497 !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **24 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Abandonnez, Minerva…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Jamais !

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

2689 !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore :** Minerva… J'ai trouvé une autre solution…

**Minerva McGonagall :** Patientez, Albus ! Je viens de terminer la 3000ème !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Comment ça, vous avez trouvé une autre solution ?!

* * *

**Rubeus Hagrid **→ **Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore **:

Mision aconpli professeur ! Harry a eu sa lettre et je l'enmène au Chemin de Traverse.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Très bien Hagrid, merci beaucoup.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Très bien ?! Commença « très bien » ?! Vous me faites écrire des centaines de lettres pendant des jours et puis vous envoyé Hagrid chercher l'enfant sans même me prévenir ET VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT PERDRE MON TEMPS ?!

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **A vrai dire, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais vous étiez trop occupé à envoyer ses lettres alors je me suis dit que…

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Minerva ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Minerva, vous êtes toujours là ?

**Severus Rogue : **Je ne pense pas, Albus. Je viens de la voir passer dans un couloir. Elle était sous sa forme d'Animagus. Elle miaulait si fort qu'un moment j'ai cru qu'on était en train de l'égorger.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Oh…

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour être vulgaire sans qu'on la comprenne.

**Severus Rogue **aime **ça**.

* * *

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore **→ **Minerva McGonagall :**

F comme…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Fumseck va soudainement disparaître si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement ce jeu idiot.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Compris.

* * *

**Aurora Sinistra** a posté un nouveau **statut **:

Règle numéro 3 : menacer les animaux de compagnie pour qu'Albus vous fiche la paix.

**Pomona Chourave**, **Filius Flitwick **et **25 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **C'est bon à savoir. La prochaine fois que le Directeur m'agace, je menacerais Minerva.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Ne menacez JAMAIS Minerva…

**Aurora Sinistra : **Règle numéro 4 : ne JAMAIS menacer Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Erh… Je peux me débrouiller seule Albus, merci bien.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore : **Ah mais je ne disais pas ça pour moi, très chère. Ce n'est qu'un simple conseil que je donne à ce jeune homme s'il tient à vivre jusqu'à mon âge.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Biiien ! Et je serais curieuse de savoir quelles sont les autres règles, Aurora.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Règle numéro 1 : ne JAMAIS embêter Minerva lorsqu'elle n'a pas bu de thé.

**Severus Rogue **et **Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore **aiment ça.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Règle numéro 2 : ne pas aborder le sujet des cheveux avec Severus, point sensible.

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore **et **14** **autres personnes** aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **C'est… Pff, c'est ridicule.

**Severus Rogue : **Arrêtez de sourire, Minerva…


	4. Password: oWNED

**Donc oui, une suite...**

**Globalement, ce n'est que du Minerva VS Severus VS Albus, mais honnêtement, ils sont tellement drôles que je n'arrive à écrire qu'avec eux !**

* * *

**IV. Password: oWNED**

* * *

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **a posté un nouveau **statut **:

Mes amis, le jeune Harry Potter a finalement découvert le miroir.

**Severus Rogue : **Bien. Il apprendra peut-être à se coiffer correctement, maintenant.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Non, euh Severus, je veux parler du Miroir du Riséd.

**Severus Rogue : **Je le savais, bien sûr. N'avez-vous pas de second degré, Albus ?

**Aurora Sinistra : **[TOUSSE]

**Severus Rogue : **Comment l'a-t-il trouvé, de toute manière ? Vous lui avez donné une carte avec toutes les indications nécessaires ou vous lui avez carrément montré vous-même ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Enfin Severus ! Mr Potter est tombé dessus par coïncidence.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Et quand ça… ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **… Cette nuit…

**Argus Rusard : **ALORS C'ETAIT LUI LE SALIGOT QUI M'A FAIT COURIR LA MOITIE DE LA NUIT ! OH JE L'AURAIS CELUI-LA ! ET IL ETAIT DE MECHE AVEC PEEVES EN PLUS RAHHH

**Filius Flitwick : **Restons calme, voulez-vous ? Et je suis certain que les élèves ne complotent pas avec Peeves pour vous embêter, Mr Rusard.

**Argus Rusard : **C'EST PAS VOUS QUI AVEZ FAIT LA MOITIE DU CHATEAU AU PAS DE COURSE PARCE QU'UN DE CES IMBECILES D'ELEVES S'ETAIT AVENTURE DANS LA RESERVE EN PLEINE NUIT

**Severus Rogue : **Ah, vous aussi vous avez votre touche majuscule de coincée ?

**Argus Rusard : **NON JE SUIS JUSTE TRES ENERVE !

**Severus Rogue : **Hm…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Oh peu importe ! C'est votre travail, Mr Rusard. Albus, vous avez l'intention de 1. Déplacer le miroir 2. Parler à Mr Potter, bien sûr.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Ahem, bien entendu !

* * *

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **→ **Minerva McGonagall :**

Pourquoi m'avez-vous ignoré lorsque je vous ai demandé si vos TPE avançaient ce matin ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Oh, je ne vous avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être aussi insignifiant ?

**Severus Rogue**, **Aurora Sinistra **et **24 autres personnes **aiment** ça**.

**Severus Rogue **→** Minerva McGonagall :**

Je parie sur Serpentard cette année.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ****: **Quelle surprise !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Combien ?

**Severus Rogue : **Mettons… dix gallions ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Petit joueur.

**Severus Rogue : **Cinquante gallions et un gage.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Tenu.

**Severus Rogue : **Que la meilleure équipe de Quidditch gagne !

**Minerva McGonagall **aime **ça**.

* * *

**Olivier Dubois **a publié dans **Best Quidditch Team Ever :**

Franchement les gars, des fois je me demande si McGo nous dis toute la vérité sur le rôle du Quidditch à Poudlard. Je veux dire, je veux bien que ce soit une passionnée et qu'elle fasse attention à ses joueurs, tout ça, mais ça devient flippant, sérieux. Tout à l'heure elle est venue me dire qu'on avait intérêt à gagner pour le bien de notre Maison et puis elle m'a fait un sermon sur la victoire et le fair-play. Et puis elle est repartit en râlant. Je crois qu'elle parlait de gallions et d'un truc comme « elle était trop vieille pour jouer aux gages ». J'ai pas tout compris, pour être honnête.

**Fred Weasley**, **George Weasley **et **4 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Fred Weasley : **Cherche pas vieux, tu ne perceras jamais les mystères de la vieille McGo.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall **→ **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore :**

Alors, où en êtes-vous avec ce miroir ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Oh, tout est réglé.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Albus.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Bien, bien, n'en parlons plus, cette histoire est réglée vous dis-je.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Albus…

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Je vous assure, Minerva, c'est une affaire bouclée.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Oh d'accord, d'accord ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, Mr Potter avait emmené Mr Weasley avec lui et ils étaient si émouvants, tous les deux ! Et le pauvre enfin ne souhaite qu'avoir une famille !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Ne me lancez pas ce regard, Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Nous ne sommes même pas dans la même pièce, Albus. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Oh s'il-vous-plait, donnez un peu de répit à cet enfant.

**Severus Rogue : **Voir sa famille dans un simple miroir n'aidera en rien Mr Potter, cela le rendra plus fou qu'autre chose, et nous ne voulons pas d'un Potter fou, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Et cela vous manquerais de voir cet enfant souffrir, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Severus Rogue : **Aussi.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ordure.

**Severus Rogue : **Vieille chouette.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je ne vais pas me lancer dans ce genre d'idioties. Albus, je veux que cette affaire soit réglée demain ou je m'en occupe personnellement.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Gna gna gna…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je vous demande pardon ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Non, rien.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je me disais bien.

* * *

**Severus Rogue** → **Minerva McGonagall :**

Minerva, d'ici un instant vous remercierez mon intérêt pour les lectures tardives et la magnificence de mon génial esprit.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ou bien vous me prouverez combien j'ai raison de n'avoir cure de votre existence. Une nouvelle fois.

**Aurora Sinistra**, **Filius Flitwick **et **8 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **Peut-être, mais grâce à mon génie, nous allons enfin pouvoir dompter cette ignominie de tâche que sont ces TPE.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Hm, bon, vous avez mon attention.

**Severus Rogue : **Ça, c'est une première !

**Minerva McGonagall : **J'espère que vous lâcherez votre information dans votre prochain commentaire ou je vous assure que, TPE ou pas TPE, je ne perdrais pas plus de temps avec un enfant aussi prétentieux.

**Severus Rogue :** Je comprends cette amère déception de n'avoir pas trouvé par vous-même et je passerais outre ce commentaire. Après tout, cela ne vous dispense pas de travailler sur le matériau que d'autres se trouvent en devoir de vous apporter ! (*)

**Minerva McGonagall : **Adieu.

**Severus Rogue : **Bon, bon ! Mais je m'étonne encore que vous n'ayez pas fait le rapprochement ! Après tout, certaines potions modifient l'apparence !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vous avez pris conscience que votre matière est comme un sous-genre de mon art ? Félicitations… (*)

**Severus Rogue : **Aucun investissement personnel. Désolant.

**Severus Rogue : **…

**Severus Rogue : **Aucune réaction venant de vous, cela me surprend.

**Severus Rogue : **Minerva ?

**Severus Rogue :** Diable, Minerva ! Ne soyez pas si puérile et répondez moi ! Il est question d'un exercice que nous allons devoir proposer à des élèves qui se haïssent cordialement, au bon vouloir du Directeur alors je vous prierais de ne pas me laisser seul dans cette – pardonnez-moi l'expression mais elle est légitime – « merde », même mon brillant esprit à ses limites et il les trouve face à ces élèves incompétents !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Touché. Vous marquez un point, je dois l'admettre.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Très bien, je rends les armes pour cette fois. Vous n'avez qu'à me retrouver dans mon bureau et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire de cette idée.

**Severus Rogue **: VOUS n'avez qu'à me retrouver dans MON bureau pour discuter de MON idée.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Allons, qui fait l'enfant à présent ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Et puis il fait toujours trop froid dans votre bureau.

…

* * *

**Severus Rogue **aime « Et les tergiversations se meurent pour revenir au sujet essentiel : moi. »

**Pomona Chourave : **Merlin. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose narcissique et égoïste aussi joliment tournée.

**Severus Rogue : **Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes que professeur de botanique…

**Minerva Mcgonagall : **Gilderoy Lockhart, sortez de ce corps.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**, **Pomona Chourave **et **42 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

…

– **Afficher 56 autres commentaires –**

**Severus Rogue : **Mais je vous dis qu'à son troisième stade d'évolution, la Tentacula Vénéneuse est violette.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Croyez-moi Severus, je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'à son troisième stade d'évolution, la Tentacula n'est pas pas violette mais rouge.

**Severus Rogue : **Ah oui, et comment cela ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Comment diable avez-vous fait pour passer d'un débat sur l'endroit où vous travaillerez sur ces merveilleux TPE à l'évolution de la Tentacula Vénéneuse ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Rah ! Lisez la conversation en entier si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir, Albus ! Quant à vous Severus, je n'ai pas de justifications à vous donner, sachez seulement qu'elle est ROUGE.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Je l'ai lu. Trois fois. Mais je me perds toujours lorsqu'il est question de tarte à la citrouille.

**Severus Rogue : **Mais enfin, la tarte à la citrouille n'était qu'un prétexte pour dénigrer ma théorie sur le Baume de lewisie brûlante !

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **J'abandonne.

**Severus Rogue : **Cela dit, Minerva, je vous attends toujours dans mon bureau. Ces TPE ne vont pas se faire tout seul.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Et pourquoi vous ne vous retrouveriez-vous pas en terrain neutre ? La salle des professeurs, par exemple.

**Severus Rogue : **Woah. Une bonne idée.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Je dois dire que je suis également surprise. Je vous retrouve dans la salle des professeurs dans cinq minutes, Severus. Ne soyez pas en retard.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Je… Mais… Oh j'abandonne.

* * *

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **→ **Minerva McGonagall :**

Mission accomplie, Minerva ! Le Miroir du Riséd a été déplacé et Mr Potter est averti.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Des félicitations ?

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore : **Oh, à vrai dire ce ne serait pas de refus. J'ai été très éloquent, après tout !

**Severus Rogue : **Second degré, Albus.

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **: Oh.

**Aurora Sinistra : **Non, owned.

**Minerva McGonagall**, **Severus Rogue **et **7 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall** → **Severus Rogue :**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

**Severus Rogue : **Humpf. Cessez de faire l'enfant, Minerva. Vous avez l'air d'une idiote.

**Minerva McGonagall : **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Severus Rogue : **Ce n'est même pas si drôle que ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** !

**Severus Rogue: **Et puis je sais très bien qu'à ce stade vous ne riez même plus, vous écrivez juste « hahaha » avec une face de six pieds de long !

**Aurora Sinistra : **Non en fait, Severus, je peux vous dire qu'elle rit encore. Je dirais même que c'est parce qu'elle rit encore qu'elle ne peut écrire que « hahaha ».

**Severus Rogue : **[soupir]

**Poppy Pomfresh : **Mais, hm, que s'est-il passé au juste ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **IL S'EST ETALÉ DE TOUT SON LONG EN SORTANT DE LA GRANDE SALLE DEVANT TOUS LES ELEVES !

**Aurora Sinistra**, **Pomona Chourave **et **24 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

**Severus Rogue : **Et vous y êtes pour quelque chose !

**Minerva McGonagall : **hahahahahahahahahaha oui hahahahahahahaha

**Severus Rogue : **J'en étais sûr.

**Minerva McGonagall : **Vengeance.

**Filius Flitwick**, **Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **et **32 autres personnes **aiment **ça**.

* * *

**Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **a changé son nom en **Balus Cerepval Fricwul Irban Drodumbeel**.

**Severus Rogue : **Je ne sais même plus quoi dire…

**Balus Cerepval Fricwul Irban Drodumbeel : **Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! Mon ordinateur a été victime d'un… d'une attaque !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Mon dieu, Albus… Vous êtes exaspérant.

**Balus Cerepval Fricwul Irban Drodumbeel : **Mais je vous assure ! Pourquoi personne ne veut jamais me croire ?

**Minerva McGonagall : **Telle est la question. Bonsoir, Albus.

**Severus Rogue : **Bonsoir, Balus.*

* * *

(*) Je ne m'attribue pas ces délicieuses répliques puisqu'elles sont directement reprises de la fanfiction de Bergere.


End file.
